Countdown
by Mischa1
Summary: In these tense moments someone is destined to fall.


Countdown  
by Mischa  
mischablue@crosswinds.net  
  
Rating: hmm... PG for violence.  
Category: XVA  
Keywords: D/S UST. Character death (?) and I'm not going to  
give the rest away. You guess who the players are.  
Spoilers: Nothing significant. I think. Set in the ninth  
season.  
Summary: In these tense moments someone is destined to fall.  
  
Note: Alternating POV's: 3rd person POV; 1st person POV -- I  
leave it to you to identify who says which statement. (It  
shouldn't be that hard considering the clues I've given you.  
)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...evil? i am not evil. no, i am but fate...  
  
On three.  
  
...we already may be too late we need to go in now can't  
wait for your count...  
  
One.  
  
...feel responsible for this didn't see this coming this  
goddamned case what do we have to lose before we solve it...  
  
Two.  
  
...even i can't believe this if what this man says is the  
truth than he is responsible for all of this all it takes is  
one snap of a thread and oh god i'm gonna die aren't i...  
  
Three.  
  
...how could we have known?...  
  
Now!  
  
The training will kick in and the door will fall. Back each  
other up, weapons in hand. Shooter's stance. Smooth  
formation. Blue eyes meeting their mirror; ordering,  
questioning, reassuring. A serial killer waits in the  
shadows. Partners watch partners. Both searching for one of  
their own.  
  
...an agent is in danger we need backup at this location  
we're already in...  
  
Steel blue gaze will track vermillion hair. She will lead,  
he will follow. Almost as it had been for the one year  
before it all went down. Almost approaching normal again.  
  
...i will always watch your back don't ever question that...  
  
Search the rooms, certainty will steal its way around  
shallow breaths. Focus on the training. This is not an  
exercise. As they pass each other desperate gazes will meet.  
  
...partnership is something you would place your life on the  
line for and you should know i would do that for you...  
  
Neither will know what lies in wait. The agent to be fallen  
is already marked. It is now out of the hands of time.  
  
...rise the knife spin the string this is power hear the  
blade through the air i am power i am life i am death and i  
will prove it to you in this moment...  
  
Shouts will arise from the back rooms. Panelled wood  
falling. Shattering glass. Sounds of a corner of human  
existence imploding. Backup will spill through the gaping  
wounds of the house.  
  
...this will happen this will happen and it can't be stopped  
it's only a matter of time don't you see no one can stop  
it...  
  
The future is now.  
  
Burst into the room, witness the tableau. It's not the bound  
and gagged agent that shocks, the desperate brown eyes. It's  
everything else. Three separate minds focus on a singular  
thought.  
  
...the killer has split from his m.o. he is now an  
unpredictable entity how do we stop this how can we *stop*  
this...  
  
Aim the guns; don't fire. Don't even think it. Not when a  
man has a knife and is afraid and will use it. Not when a  
comrade is about to fall. Just say the usual words. Follow  
the standard procedure.  
  
This is not an exercise.  
  
...now i understand this how he does it it's not the blade  
that will kill you it's the...  
  
Sudden movements. Two sharp cracks. Two aborted breaths.  
  
...head snaps back blood spurts knees buckle i can hear the  
recoil in my ears the bullet that speeds through the air to  
pierce madman's flesh is it too late for me when did all the  
world stop making sense why can't i breathe?...  
  
A killer stares in surprise at his own blood. It is red.  
Like any other mortal's. An agent falls and gasps.  
  
...how?...  
  
Eyes freeze open in stares. It's over and it's not.  
  
...we have an agent down!...  
  
To breathe is to ache.  
  
...something you would place your life on the line for sweet  
jesus it's not meant to be like this...  
  
Future so far away again.  
  
...i'm here it'll be okay what can i do?...  
  
All will feel the pain.  
  
...come on stay with me here don't die on me dammit!...  
  
Only one will watch it kill the light.  
  
~ END ~ 


End file.
